Sailor Moon Destiny 5
by Unmeigold
Summary: Vesta is challenged when bad memories and her duty as a Sailor Senshi go head to head. A mysterious stranger comes in to remind her of her duty as a soldier and her destiny as a person. Can Vesta battle her melancholy?
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny

Episode 5: Girl on Fire: Sailor Vesta Ignites

Written by: ~UnmeiGold

***Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi***

In the Crystal Palace, Sailor Juno arrived with Makoto and Unmei-chan, all smiling and holding bags of food.

"Usagi-mama!" Unmei-chan ran into the young girl's arms and was welcomed warmly by her mother.

"Unmei-chan! Don't scare me like that ever again!" Usagi-chan weeped as she coddled the toddler.

"Oh brother, Usagi-chan, she's fine." Vesta sighed as she flicked her braid over her shoulder.

"I know, Ves-chan but I was worried!" Usagi-chan continued.

Pallas smiled at Sailor Juno who only blushed a bit.

"I took care of Miki."

Everyone else looked at her in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Miki is dead, I defeated her after I transformed." Juno clarified as she untransformed.

"This means the enemy may send another minion soon. Now that we have their attention, they'll stop at nothing to reach their goal." Pallas bit her thumb slightly.

Neo Queen Serenity looked over at the bags the ladies were holding and quickly grabbed it out of Makoto's hands. She coddled it just as her daughter coddled Unmei-chan.

"Are these Mako-chans special cheesecakes?" she wept.

"Uhm.., yes?" Juno answered quizzically.

"Usagi-chan has always loved my cooking, even when we first met." Makoto reminisced.

"Because Mako-chan is the BEST cook!" the tiny Queen wept.

In another chamber, Rei-sama and Setsuna-sama talked amongst themselves.

"Rei-san, you felt it as well?" the tall woman asked.

Rei stared at her fire intensely and turned to face the guardian of time. "Yes, something has been watching us since Unmei-chan arrived here. There's something about her that I can't put my finger on."

"Her presence has brought this holy land great strife. The people will start to talk amongst themselves and soon the Queen will be forced to make a decision." Setsuna-sama sighed.

"A decision?" Rei-sama cocked her head quizzically.

"Yes, she may be forced to exile the young lady back to her time if these attacks continue. This would prevent any protests against the child."

Vesta suddenly turned the corner. "There won't be any protests as long as the Sailor Quartet is here."

"Vesta, did you hear all of that?" Setsuna-sama pulled her hair behind her ear smiling.

"Yes." Vesta pulled her braid back. "I was on my way to invite you both to the picnic we were going to have to celebrate Juno transforming… when I overheard what you were saying about Unmei-chan.'

"Vesta, as predicted, you girls are gaining your own star power. The days of transforming as a group are long gone and we must focus on awakening your individual powers." Rei-sama informed the tall girl.

"Rei-mama…" Vesta whispered.

"Rei-san is right. You and Ceres are the only two and you must take measures to ensure that you are able to protect Small Lady." Setsuna-sama added.

Vesta lowered her head and began to walk away.

 _"_ _Rei-mama, Setsuna-mama… do they even care about me? Or is is just all about Usagi-chan's happiness?"_ Ves-chan thought as she reentered the meeting chamber, witnessing Usagi-chan and her mother, happily eating Makoto-sama's cake.

 _"_ _We're never like that."_ She began to remember when she was a bit younger, being presented to Setsuna and Rei.

A beautiful light filled the room as the four young girls stood before the entire court. Usagi-chan smiled as she stood by her mother and father's side. The battle against Chaos and Sailor Galaxia was long behind them and the girls were still without a parental figure in their lives. It only seemed right that they would be adopted by the elder senshi.

Ami and Michiru walked up to Pallas smiling warmly as she nervously tugged at her blue dress.

"You will be our daughter Pallas… your family name will be Mizuno-Kaiou (Water of the Sea King)." Ami announced. Pallas nodded and happily took their hands.

Makoto and Haruka approached Juno who looked at them in a standoffish manner.

"You are rough around the edges." Haruka scoffed.

"But so are roses." Makoto smiled. "Juno, your family name will be Kino-Tennou (Tree of the Heaven King)."

Juno grinned and blushed, giving them both a thumbs up causing them to do the same and chuckle.

Minako and Hotaru looked at Ceres who was hiding her mouth as she stared at the two senshi. She knew of Sailor Saturn's devastating power and seemed frightened by her. Hotaru swung her black hair back revealing her beautiful face, causing Ceres to be amazed by the sight. Minako took notice and in a jealous fit swung her glorious blonde hair into Hotaru's face.

"Mi-na-ko-saaaaan!" Hotaru growled.

Ceres laughed uncontrollably and looked up towards the two.

"Aino-Tomoe has a nice ring to it, eh?" Hotaru smiled warmly.

"We'll love and protect you with everything we've got." Minako took her other hand.

Vesta looked over at her sisters as they were warmly embraced by their new mothers. She looked over at Rei and Setsuna who looked at her almost resentfully.

"Vesta, as our child, you must be ever diligent in your duty as a soldier." Rei crossed her arms. "You must prove yourself worthy of our names." Setsuna added.

Vesta looked at the two women with a pain hitting her heart.

"Small Lady must always come first." Setsuna advised.

The two simply eyed the girl.

 _"_ _No embrace. No loving moment. Just my duty as a soldier."_ Vesta began to think darkly and suddenly snapped out of it when a hand tapped her shoulder.

She gasped lightly and looked over to see Usagi-chan smiling.

"Oh! Usagi-chan, what's up?" she grinned.

"We're going to go to the garden, do you want to come?"

"Sure! I'm feeling a bit off anyway. Some fresh air would do me some good." Vesta smiled back.

"Is everything okay Ves-chan?" Usagi-chan asked, a concerned look washed across her face almost instantly.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." Vesta reassured her.

Neo-Queen Serenity decided to tag along as they made their way to the outer garden.

Usagi-chan dressed Unmei in a yellow jumper with a black and white striped t-shirt, she had placed her old sun hat on the young girl's head keeping her perfectly shaded.

They all sat down on the lush soft grass laughing and talking amongst themselves. Makoto began pulling out containers of food making Neo-Queen Serenity weep as she embraced the small containers.

The girls all sat together in their small groups. Unmei-chan sat near Usagi-chan and smiled widely as a watercress sandwich was served to her.

Vesta still looked down. She looked at Pallas and Vesta as they giggled and talked amongst themselves. Unmei noticed and suddenly locked eyes with the red head. Everything went silent and still as they were encased in a black space.

 _"_ _What is this?!"_ Vesta gasped.

 _Your mind._ A soft voice spoke. _It's so dark here…_

 _"_ _How? Who are you?"_ Vesta looked around seeing nothing but a vast void.

 _I am here to help, but you must clear your mind in order to receive my power._ The voice advised.

Suddenly a huge explosion broke through the darkness, Vesta instantly snapped out of her trance and watched as the others were standing around her, looking out towards the city. The ground shook violently as she struggled to stand with them.

Pallas opened her scanner watch and a light blue 3D screen became visible from it.

"It's a monster! It's attacking near Juban East River!"

"Let's go!" Usagi-chan lookedat Pallas and Juno.

"W-what about us?" Vesta stepped forward.

"You can't transform Ves-chan, you and Ceres-chan stay here with Unmei until we come back." Juno reminded her.

"MOON GOLDEN MAKE UP!"

"PALLAS STAR POWER!"

"JUNO STAR POWER"

"MAKE UP!"

The three girls quickly flashed into their sailor fuku and jumped into action.

Vesta watched as they disappeared and then sauntered off back into the palace.

Unmei-chan noticed the red head walking away and followed silently behind her.

Meanwhile, the three Sailors arrived near the river to find a monster shaped like a humanoid Venus fly trap shooting out spikes that exploded on impact. Citizens scattered throughout the area frantically looking for shelter.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The plant woman looked back and smirked as she shot a spike in their direction. The three girls expertly jumped away and gathered together.

"She's powerful." Sailor Pallas shouted.

"Looks like we have a lot on our plate." Sailor Juno huffed.

"I wish the others were here." Sailor Moon whined.

Sailor Pallas simply looked down at the ground worriedly."

At the Crystal Palace Vesta sank in the hall and began to cry.

"Why does everyone just write me off as just a soldier? There's so much more I want to do with my life than that." She whimpered.

"Your mothers were the same way." A woman's voice carried from down the dark hall.

Vesta looked up to see a woman walking towards her. The bits of light that were let in revealed that she had tan skin, long green hair and golden eyes, she looked to be about 14 years old.

"Who are you?" Vesta stood up. "An enemy?"

The young girl smiled. "Not at all." She looked out into the light, revealing her profile. "Rei-sama and Setsuna-sama both had dreams of being more than their past lives. Rei-sama was a successful career woman, but her duty and love for Neo-Queen Serenity had drawn her back to the palace. Setsuna-sama spent eons alone, protecting the Gates of Time, longing for friendship and love much like the Queen. It was her destiny to protect that space forever, but she broke the Taboos and died for her loved ones, something she was told never to do."

"Are you saying that I'm doomed to be… just a soldier?" Vesta looked down at the marble floor.

"No. Your destiny is far different from theirs, but they ultimately chose their own paths. You are much more than a soldier. You are Vesta, and you are Sailor Vesta. You make your own destiny."

The young girl smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait! How do you know all of this? What is your name?" Vesta called out as the girl almost seemed to disappear.

 _My name is…_ she started but she faded away before she could finish.

"She vanished…" Vesta looked onward stunned, she then broke her gaze and began to run outside of the palace towards the fight.

"She's right! I make my own destiny! I am much more than a Sailor Senshi, I am a sister and a friend!"

As she ran, the vision of her adoption popped back into her mind.

Rei-sama turned and smiled. "Don't disappoint me Vesta, you're a Hino afterall."

Setsuna-sama grinned and patted the young girls head. "You're also a Meiou. Make us proud."

Tears began to stream down Vesta's face as she finally arrived near the battle finding Sailor Moon, Pallas, and Juno bound by vines.

"VESTA! RUN AWAY!" Sailor Moon shouted in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vesta screamed as flames escaped her body charring the vines holding the girls and knocking the green fiend back.

A small flame appeared in front of her and flashed revealing a red transformation wand with a flame in the center and an ornate design carved on each side.

 _"_ _Make your own destiny…"_ Vesta whispered as the words of the strange girl filled her thoughts.

She held her wand in the air.

"VESTA STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" As she said this, a garnet mist and fire escaped her wand. She spun around like a ballerina as the fire and mist covered her like a cocoon. It then exploded revealing her sailor uniform. She then posed.

"What's this?!" the vile monster shrieked.

Vesta looked up at her angrily.

"Soldier of the Fiery Depths, Sailor Vesta is at your service!" she said angrily.

"Oh wow Vesta transformed!" Sailor Juno looked at her sister amazed as she ran over to marvel at her.

"Let's say we end this garden party." Vesta smirked.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Pallas stood up happily. "YEAH!"

"HARMONIC AQUA SYMPHONY!" Sailor Pallas' attack froze the monster in place causing it to scream uncontrollably in pain.

"Here comes the combo!" Sailor Juno smirked.

"DEVASTATING THUNDER STRIKE!" she struck her hammer down full force as the lightning headed full speed towards its target.

"ETERNAL BLAZING FLARE!" Juno said this as a ring of fire began to helix around her body. She held her hands up as it formed a dark maroon sphere. She lowered the ball and it exploded out of her hands. The fire ball caught up with her sisters lightning and merged together striking the monster, and burning her severely.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Vesta shouted.

"Roger that!" Sailor Moon brought out her rod. "ENCHANTING MOON FINALE!" The attack struck the monster and turned her into dust.

"We did it!" They cheered and laughed amongst themselves as it began to rain.

Meanwhile, Ceres walked down the street with her umbrella. She seemed sad and the weather didn't help her mood.

"I hope the others are alright." She sighed.

 _Why haven't I transformed yet? Is there something wrong with me?_ She thought as she suddenly walked into a tall young man, her umbrella slipped out of her hands and hit the ground. His dark brown uniform seemed soaked more than usual.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"It's okay. It happens." He smiled, reaching for her umbrella. "I believe this belongs to you."

He lifted the plastic umbrella over her head and smiled. His voice was soft, yet powerful.

 _Wow, he's so kind._ Ceres stared at him in wonder. _He's wearing a CT High School uniform… he must be a senior._

"Uhm.. are you okay?" he asked examining her face.

"YES!" Ceres snapped out of it.

"A cute girl like you shouldn't be out in this weather." He smiled.

"A cute girl like me loves this weather. It's perfect for my flowers." Ceres turned her nose up.

"I'm sorry that I offended you. If you want to get out of this rain, I know a great café a block away from here, I was actually on my way there when I bumped into you." He smiled warmly.

"Hm, why not, my sisters are busy right now and I don't have any plans at the moment." Ceres covered her mouth and blushed.

"I guess it's a date then." He smiled.

"It's not a date. We just met." She said assertively.

He smiled at her. "Okay then, it's a new acquaintanceship."

Ceres blushed. "I'm Ceres, what's your name?" she asked as they walked off together.

"Vincent." He answered.


End file.
